The Gift My Way
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Set like the day before the big battle with Glory on BtVS and like a week before Prue dies and during season 3 Angel and the summer before season 1 Smallville. Spike calls Angel for help and Angel brings some friends
1. A Girl

**Title:** The Gift

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating: **M, for mature themes such as, violence, character death, cursing, and sacrificial torture.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Buffy, Charmed, Roswell, Smallville or any of the other shows I intend to crossover. I only own Khiva, yeah she's Khivar's daughter.

**Summary: **Buffy found out she was pregnant right before Riley left and she didn't make it to the helicopter in time to tell him. She tells Spike. Spike calls Angel for help.

**Chapter 1**

Buffy Summers set perched on the couch staring into space, her green eyes had lost a bit of the sparkle they'd once held. Even she noticed this. She hated feeling helpless and dead inside, she was losing everything. She was twenty and pregnant, another man she'd loved had left, her mother had died, and to top it off Dawn was misbehaving and if she didn't stop social services might just take her away.

Buffy hadn't told anyone about the baby, she'd been so devastated when Riley had left she just couldn't talk about it. Glory was getting closer and closer. She didn't know how long it would before Glory got Dawn, before she lost. Buffy had never lost before, she didn't know how. She didn't know how to give up either; she'd just keep fighting until…

The thought made her stomach lurch, she quickly made a mad dash for the kitchen, and she doubted she'd make it to the upstairs bathroom in time. She spent minutes heaving into the trash can. She sensed Spike but she was a little to busy puking up the bite of dinner that she'd just tried to eat to make a snide comment. She allowed him to hold her hair back.

When she finally finished she shot Spike a death glare.

"Is there a bug going around the cemetery or something?" Spike asked.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted.

Spike's blue eyes widened, "What?"

"I–I shouldn't have told you that."

"Did soldier up leave when he found out? I knew he was trouble, I ought to go over to whatever jungle he's in and give him one proper." Spike said.

"He didn't know I didn't get there in time to tell him." Buffy said trying and failing to keep her tears from falling.

* * *

Spike studied the girl in front of him; he knew Buffy had been acting weird over the past few months. He'd always assumed that it was because soldier boy had left her not because she was pregnant...

He really wanted to go over and beat the crap out of soldier boy chip or no chip he was going to teach that little prick a lesson. Riley was never good enough for Buffy, not in Spike's eyes, Spike wasn't even good enough for Buffy though he loved her with everything he was demon and all. Soul boy wasn't even close…

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Buffy sobbed.

Spike pulled the Slayer into his arms.

"I'll take care of it." Spike whispered into her hair.

He held her for a long time, it felt like an eternity and a mere second at the same time.

Then the front door slammed and Anya and Xander's argument could be heard all over the house.

Buffy quickly pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry Slayer I'm gonna fix this,"

"You aren't gonna take on Glory all by yourself, did you forget what she did to you the other day? If you get yourself killed it'll be my fault and I can't…Don't be stupid Spike." She said pushing open the door and going to find the others.

Spike smiled, "Not what I planned love." He turned on his heel and stalked out into the night.

* * *

Buffy was not in the mood to referee another argument between Xander and Anya about Black Kryptonite of all things

She just headed up stairs after a few minutes of Anya's squawking and Xander's under the breath one liners.

"You're not gonna have some dinner?" Dawn, Buffy's younger sister asked from where she sat on the floor pointing to the pizza box.

"No thanks. I already ate."

"Aww… does the Buffster still have the stomach flu?" Xander asked.

"She's had it for like a month. I didn't think Slayers got sick, I almost thought she was pregnant… but she's not insane getting pregnant is absolutely the worst thing she could do right now with Glory on our heels." Anya said.

Buffy stopped mid step turned and gawked at Anya.

"You're not pregnant aren't you?" Dawn asked.

Buffy started to answerer but her stomach lurched again and she covered her mouth with her hand and raced upstairs.

She barely made it to the sink in time.

She could hear the others running up stairs, Dawn held her hair back.

When Buffy finished vomiting for the third time in a single day, she looked at her sister and her friends with bleary red eyes.

"Guys I'm fine, just had bad fish that one time."

"Okay that's not gonna work Buff, you've used that one already." Xander said.

"Come on… I'm not pregnant that couldn't happen… it would be the absolute worst thing to happen right now. Just a little flu. I'll be fine…" Buffy lied.

"Since when do Slayers get the flu?" Anya asked.

"Since never… Buffy hasn't been sick since we moved from LA… I on the other hand I get stuck with the crappy immune system…" Dawn said.

"Seriously–" Buffy started.

"She's pregnant. I haven't heard flimsy excuses like this since Angel came back from the dead and she didn't tell us." Xander said.

"Xander!" Buffy said.

"Who's gonna tell Giles I'm so not gonna." Dawn said.

"Not me." Anya and Xander said at the same time.

"Guys I am not pregnant." Buffy repeated louder this time.

"When we go get Tara tomorrow you're getting a pregnancy test." Dawn said.

"What, I don't need a pregnancy test." Buffy said.

"Cause you already know your pregnant." Anya said.

"Yes, I mean no cause I'm not pregnant." Buffy said.

"I wanna know for sure if I have a little niece coming or not." Dawn said.

"She's having a boy. I called it." Xander said.

"Girl." Anya and Dawn argued.

"Alright I am pregnant." Buffy admitted not being able to take it anymore, "And I think it's a girl." Buffy said stomping out of the room.


	2. The Call that Changes Everything

**Title:** The Gift

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating: **M, for mature themes such as, violence, character death, cursing, and sacrificial torture.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Buffy, Charmed, Roswell, Smallville or any of the other shows I intend to crossover. I only own Khiva, yeah she's Khivar's daughter.

**Summary: **Buffy found out she was pregnant right before Riley left and she didn't make it to the helicopter in time to tell him. She tells Spike. Spike calls Angel for help.

**Authors note**: this takes place like season three Angel and like right before the season three Charmed Finale. Prue is still alive. Cordy's half demon. Holts just took Connor. Fred and Gunn are together. Wes is kinda crazy. If you didn't notice I'm changing the timelines a bit it's 2001 and all of this is going on at the same time.

**Chapter 2**

Spike sighed all of the pay phones were broken he walked back to his crypt to use his own phone. Not very many American towns had phone companies that install phone lines and digital cable in crypts.

He wasn't very happy about having to call his sire and asking for help. Angel was the go to guy if you were preparing for war. He had a gang too with weapons and books. They'd been formidable enough to kick Spike's ass so he was willing to give them a shot.

He dialed information and got the number of Angel Investigations, he dialed it and a familiar female voice came over the line.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless and we take cash check and credit cards, food stamps any form of payment to do so."

"Ah Cordelia Chase…I'm surprised no-one hasn't killed you yet." Spike said.

"Spike?" Cordy asked.

"It's me. Can you put me through to Soul boy?" Spike said.

"Angel, phone…it's Spike." Cordelia said.

"What did he do? I'm not bailing him out of jail." Angel said.

"Hey! I asked you for bail money one time! And you are going to hold it over my head for eternity!" Spike screeched into the phone.

"That's the good thing about being undead." Angel said.

Spike could hear the smirk in his grand sire's voice.

"What do you want? I've got two cases on my desk and I just got back from a funeral," Angel said.

"Who died this time?" Spike asked.

"A good friend of mine, a demon got her. And now I'm looking after her niece."

"So your baby sitting?" Spike asked.

"Basically," Angel said.

"She's hardly a baby she's nearly sixteen." Spike heard Cordelia said.

"Cordy hang up the extension." Angel called.

"So you wouldn't be up for an epic life or death battle?" Spike asked.

"Are you saying you need help."

"This ain't a social call if I wanted to annoy you I'd drive down and do it in person. It's for Buffy she needs help we're fighting a god and if we lose she'll get Dawn… dimensions will bleed we all will die. The world ends."

"Oh the usual…" Cordy said.

"Speaking of apocalypses how is Buffy…?" Angel asked.

"Real subtle boss." Cordy said.

"Well she's doing fine," Spike didn't want to be the one to tell Angel she was pregnant.

"We don't have time for chit chat are you going to come or not! If you don't she could die and Dawn could too." Spike said it hurt to admit but it was what was going to happen if they didn't get some help.

"Fighting a god takes more power than the gang and I got. I'll talk to the others. Did I mention this is really not a good time?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I think so." Spike said.

"I'll call you in a half an hour and let you know if we can make it."

"Okay." Spike said hanging up the phone.

"Not even a good bye. Jeez you vampires can be so rude." Cordelia said hanging up her phone.

* * *

Angel set the phone down on the base.

"This is not a good time for an apocalypse." Angel said.

"No it really isn't, the new season of the Osborne's start tonight." Cordelia whined.

"I'm gonna go talk to Khiva."

"Is she still reading her mom's diary?" Cordy asked.

"Yep it's a lot to take in… sixteen years of secrets." Angel said.

"If you want I could just stay here with her." Cordy offered.

"Nice try Cordy." Angel said.

Cordelia put a hand on Angel's shoulder, "You know me I had to–oh vision…"

"What are you seeing?" Angel asked.

"Buffy talking to Dawn in front a huge swirly vortex. Buffy dives in…" Cordy said.

"That'll kill her…" Angel said.

"It does," Cordy said, "Or it will, I'm not good with tenses."

Angel grunted and stalked toward the staircase of the Hyperion.

"Does that mean we're going to go help?" Cordy asked.

"Pack a bag." Angel commanded.

He knocked softly on the door to one of the rooms. With his vampire hearing he heard the mumbled, "Come in."

Angel turned the knob and pushed open the door.

A girl was sitting on the bed, with a worn book across her lap, her damp dark hair cascaded down her back and her beautiful violet eyes were red rimmed. Angel felt awful for her but there was nothing he could do about it.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I just found out that my mom and my real dad got abducted by aliens and had their genetic material stolen and enhanced to make me. This makes me a half alien and half witch and all freak."

"You are not a freak." Angel said.

"This says otherwise."

"Khiva, you are a very special girl. You're one of the most powerful witches I know. You've already had a successful singing career; you've sold more records than a lot of artists. You've sold out coliseums all around the world." Angel said.

"Killing demons and selling records…Quite some talent and call me Kiki." Khiva said.

"Yes, and because of that talent I'm gonna need your help for something."

"Anything to take my mind off of this." Khiva said.

"A friend of mine, actually he isn't all that good of a friend, called me there's an apocalypse coming up…"

"Another one. They never let me help with last one…" Khiva trailed off.

"Well, you're up. Do you think you can deal?" Cordelia asked from the doorway.

"Cordelia, someone really needs to teach you about tact." Angel said rubbing his temples.

"I brought you something to eat if you don't want it. I can take it back down to the kitchen." Cordy waved the thermos of blood and the box of pizza in her other hand.

"Oh. I've got to make some calls. I'll just take it with me." Angel said taking the thermos and walking out leaving Khiva and Cordy alone in the room.

* * *

"So how's it going?" Cordy asked.

"Fine," Khiva could tell that Cordy was trying her best to be nice and make conversation but she couldn't keep the bored tone out of her voice.

"Looks like we're going back to Sunnyhell to stop another apocalypse. It's my hometown you know, a vamp uprising every week an apocalypse every spring. I've really got some fun high school stories…"

Khiva smiled, "At least you had a normal life, and you were a normal girl once."

"My life was hardly normal. With an alcoholic mother and a father who was never around. I spent more time with the maid and the nanny than I did with my own parents." Cordy said.

"I was the same way, my parents were either running the company or trying to vanquish demons all the time I spent most of the time with the magical staff."

"Literal or figurative staff?" Cordy asked.

"Staff as in the maids, the nannies, the cook and the rest of the people who worked in my house. They were all witches or other magical creatures. So I learned a lot about the craft. When I was a kid they were my only friends, which is extremely lame. But it's a story for another time."

"You can tell me later. Now we've got to figure out what we are going to wear to this apocalypse." Cordy said.

* * *

Angel stood outside listening. Cordy had a way with people, if anyone could cheer Khiva up it would be Cordelia. He went back down to his office, and flipped through his rolodex until he found the number he was looking for.

"Let's find out what Prue is doing tonight." Angel said before dialing the number.


End file.
